


A Wish for A Kiss

by r4gz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kalex, Tumblr Prompt, even though there not related really, there related, turn back if thats not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it....http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/





	A Wish for A Kiss

Kara knew that it was an invasion of privacy. Knew that Alex would kill her, or make her wish she was dead, if she found out. But it's really not her fault. She can't help that she has super hearing. Alex knew that her senses were supersized, so she can't really blame her that she overheard her and Maggie talking a few days ago about the upcoming Christmas holiday and the one thing they really wished for.

It's not her fault that she overheard Alex spill to Maggie that she wished for a kiss from Kara. That Alex wished the kiss would take her breath away, even though Kara would never do that cause then Alex would die. Kara did not want Alex to die.

Her inner self was cut off when she heard Alex's heartbeat outside her door. The blonde smiled to herself as Alex opened the door.

"Hey Kara, mind hel......" Alex was about to ask, but got cut off before she could finish by lips on her lips. Alex dropped the bags that she was carrying, the hands quickly molding against hips as she felt a tongue enter her mouth. Alex moaned a little, her tongue trying to win against Kara's. Before a victor could be decided though the kiss ended, Kara's forehead coming to rest on Alex's.

"I'm not going to take your breath away, but i'll get you close to it." Kara whispered. Before that could register to Alex though, lips claimed lips once more. 

Alex smiled in the kiss, happy that her Christmas wish has finally came true.

**Author's Note:**

> some Christmas Kalex for everyone Ho ho ho :p
> 
> ty for the kudos and few comments on Oops, Wrong Number. will most likely have a sequel for that before the new year if i can think up a date for them
> 
> til next time


End file.
